Spellbound In The Dark
by Janna18
Summary: Bruce enters Rachael's life after betraying her in the worst way humanly possible. He returns now, determined to make her his again. Is it going to be that easy to get her again? And who is this Jason?


**

* * *

**

SPELLBOUND IN THE DARK

* * *

**Author Janna**

**Movie Batman Begins**

**Genre Romance / Adventure**

**Pairing Bruce Wayne/Batman X Rachel Dawes**

**Rating T**

**Disclaimer **I (quite _obviously_) don't own Batman, the story or the cast. No matter how much I want to own them. Sigh. Tough luck. *pout* =P

I own only the plot and the new characters introduced during the course of the story.

* * *

I'm just a poor person trying to create my story with the existing characters from Batman. (wipes tears) The standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

**Summary **Bruce enters Rachael's life after betraying her in the worst way humanly possible. He returns now, determined to make her his again. Is it going to be that easy to get her again? And who is this Jason?

* * *

**SPELLBOUND IN THE DARK**

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

**Five Years And Still Counting**

* * *

Rachael Dawes, yawned widely as she entered the kitchen, wiping away tears of sleepiness from her eyes.

It had been a _long _night.

She poured water into the kettle and set it to boil, whistling a tune as she opened the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk.

As she waited for the kettle to boil, she surveyed the kitchen. It was well equipped and modern, spacious and airy. A regular chef's dream. It remained spotless, betraying no signs of yesterday's food fight. A smile curved her cherry lips as she remembered the scenes, the kids running about the house, making a ruckus and destroying the obstacles, playing outside the verandah… It all seemed a long time ago.

The kettle boiled then, breaking her chain of thoughts and she busied herself in making coffee for five and milk for six. A big order yes, but she could manage.

She then carried the tray of glasses and laid them on the table and whistled loudly and was answered immediately by thundering sounds coming from the floor above, eager chattering breaking through the silence of the house as the children came rushing into the dining room.

Max, Alexa, Chris, Edmund, Eva and Jason, with wide grins adorning their faces scattered around the room and stood to attention while looking at Rachael expectantly. She smirked at them and handed each one a glass. They drank to the very last drop promptly and slammed their glasses down in unison.

Shaking her head in easy defeat, she said, 'Okay, you all get dressed and I'll ask Uncle Joe to take you people riding. But – before that, you need to -'

'Do our bed, brush our teeth, take a shower, dress for riding and wait outside the stable.' The children chanted interrupting her.

Without waiting for her reply, they ran up to their rooms and slammed shut the doors.

'Well, you have them wrapped around your finger alright!' Vanessa's voice made her turn towards the kitchen entrance.

Rachael shrugged in answer and smiled, 'No way Nessa. Those little devils have _me_ under their little finger.'

'Tell that to me tomorrow, when I literally have to shove the tumbler of milk into Eva's throat or when Marie has to threaten to get Ed do the bed or even when Callie has to wrestle Chris and Alexa off the bed.'

'So I'm a natural. Who gives? They like me and the fact that I don't bulldoze them might plead my case. They are angels.'

'That's what _you _say. Your Jason is a darling! He listens to elders, gives them respect, considers your words gospel and knows whats right and whats wrong. He is a charmer, shrewd and clever. You have brought him up well'

'Oh Nessie. Thanks _so_ much for the kind words!' Rachael dipped into a mocking bow and gestured towards the coffee cups.

'Lets get these to your men or god forbid, cause hell hath no fury like a man refuseth his cup of ambrosia, every morn'

'Yes mam' Vanessa laughed as they walked upstairs and planned the activities for the rest of the day.

Vanessa and her husband Joe Bender, were the proud parents of Eva and Max, a sunny five and seven years old respectively. Six year old Chris and Alexa were the identical twins of Mark and Callie Shaw. Edmund was the five year old son of Marie and Tom Brandon.

All of them lived next door to each other and had children of the same age group. They were good people doing good work and were very good friends. Jason loved the other children to bits and they in response loved him too and Rachael couldn't ask for more.

Her past may have been a nightmare but she had survived what fate had thrown at her cruelly. She was a lawyer, as well as a well renown author having may credits under her belt, specializing on murder mysteries. She loved the life in the new environment and she had no regrets leaving Gotham city to its heros.

This was now her home.

* * *

It was seven in the evening when the door bell rung.

Rachael opened the door to let a very tired Jason in and waved goodbye to Vanessa with whom Jason had spent the day with. He walked in and collapsed into the sofa, his legs sticking out adorably as he mustered up enough energy to look up at her.

'So how was your day, big guy?' she asked, leaning against the door way, staring intently at her son, an unarmingly teasing smile ready as he slowly glanced up at her.

All she had to do was nod before she was attacked with a torrent of words. Rachael listened amused, as Jason recounted the day's tale with renewed zeal, his head bobbing up and down with enthusiasm and his hands flying everywhere as he tried to explain to her what he did that day.

Where that exhaustion had disappeared to - she didn't know.

The tale continued as she cooked dinner and as they ate. It continued until they reached his room and she tucked him in. Midway down the talk, his eyes started drooping slowly and his words started to slur.

He gradually fell asleep and Rachael pulled the covers over him. It was a wonder that his tiny hands possessed her entire being. He was her life's axis. Her world was centered around him. The realization twisted her very core.

Suddenly, the skin of her neck crawled and she shot up, goose bumps tracing across her skin. She shivered apprehensively as she looked outside the window. Something was wrong. Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked towards the window and trailed her eyes into the night. The feeling of being watched heightened her senses. It had been a long time since her instinct reacted so strongly, and she'd be a fool if she didn't pay heed, counting the numerous times it had saved her.

Something bad was approaching.

Swiftly closing the windows, she looked at the child who lay sprawled across the bed. He was an exact carbon copy of his father. And that spelled trouble. Forcing herself not to dwell on the thoughts, she quietly closed the door and left his room. As she changed for bed, her thoughts went back to the past, his image flicking past her mind, as if taunting her with what she had lost.

She fell into a fitful sleep in the early hours of the morning, a brief sleep which was plagued by dreams and memories.

Even when she didn't want to remember the days, her subconscious, it seemed, felt it imperative for her never to forget.

What wouldn't she do to forget?

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey people!**

**Five pages for the record!  
**

**This is my first Batman fic, so please go easy on me!**

**I'd love to hear your comments, criticism and views, so please fell free to PM me! But review first!!!**

**I know not a lot of people read Batman stuff and an even fewer people read it fully and **_**even **_**fewer people actually bother reviewing.**

**Thnx anyway,**

**FOR READING AND REVIEWING,**

**Janna. =)**

* * *

* * *


End file.
